Today there are many applications for extremely large video/audio displays, e.g., outdoor television displays, instant on-scene sporting event displays, sports bars, etc. Generally speaking, the larger these displays, the larger the power requirement and computational processing required. As the power increases, so does the heat generated by the display processor. Therefore, suitable cooling must be provided for the microprocessor and the graphics card/processor to prevent system failure from overheating. With the need to keep the display processor as compact as possible, the display processor chassis is quite cramped, further concentrating the heat generated. Often the display processor is mounted to the back of the video display, therefore concentrating the heat near the elements, e.g., LCD, plasma, etc., that display the video picture. This concentration of heat may shorten the life of the display if not properly dissipated.
What is needed in the art is a video/audio chassis with a mounting bracket that can be attached to the back of a large video display while appropriately directing the heat generated by the processor and graphics card/processor away from the video display.